


Receive the Stab

by FiFieFoeFum



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: Book 5: The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Stabbing, but make it varigo, that fun scene from the last book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiFieFoeFum/pseuds/FiFieFoeFum
Summary: It was just my stupid crack title I had but it's late and there you go.
Relationships: Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Kudos: 20





	Receive the Stab

**Author's Note:**

> We're gonna pretend I know what New York looks like, okay? The closest I've been is Boston when I was 7 so

Varian and Hugo stayed shoulder to shoulder, facing opposite directions. He dared to glance up as a dark shape passed overhead, seeing Olivia swooping in to kick their enemies in the helmets. 

They’d almost made it to the middle of the bridge when it happened. A shiver ran down Hugo’s spine - like that old saying about someone walking on your grave. Behind him, Varian cried out in pain. 

“Varian!” He turned in time to see his friend fall, clutching his arm. A figure stood over the boy, holding a bloody knife.

Hugo immediately knew what had happened. They’d been aiming for him. Judging by the position of the blade, they would’ve taken him - maybe by sheer luck - in the small of his back, his only weak point. 

Varian had intercepted the knife with his own body. 

_ But why? _ He didn’t know about the spot. No one did. 

He locked eyes with the enemy. Donella. Somehow she’d survived the explosion on the [insert good ship name]. Hugo fought with himself for a moment. Her glowing blue eyes stared into his green ones, almost daring him to kill her. Instead, he slammed the hilt of his sword into her face. She fell back and crumpled to the ground, unconscious. 

“Get back!” Hugo slashed the air in a wide arc, driving the rest away from Varian. “No one touches him!” He dropped to his knees, curling around him, his sword trembling in the air.

“Interesting,” Ulla said, stepping forward. She towered over the teens, studying the scene as if she knew how close he’d come to death. Thoughtlessly, he pulled Varian closer. “Bravely fought, Hugo. But it’s time to surrender… or he dies.”

“Hugo, don’t,” Varian groaned. Hugo hadn’t even known he was still conscious. His shirt was soaked with blood. 

“Olivia!” Fast as light, the pegasus swooped down and clamped her teeth on the straps of Varian’s armor, flying away over the river before the army could even react. 

Ulla snarled. “Someday soon, I am going to make pegasus soup. But in the meantime…” She dismounted, her scythe glistening in the dawn light. “I’ll settle for another dead demigod.”

\---

“Hugo!” The moment he ran inside, Yong came up to him. “We’re getting reports-”

“Later,” he said. “Where’s Varian?”

He gulped. “The terrace. She’s alive, but…”

Hugo pushed past him. 

Under different circumstances, Hugo would’ve loved the view from the terrace. The sun was just starting to rise, making everything look fuzzy as it illuminated the fog

Varian lay on a lounge chair. Rapunzel was wiping his forehead with a cool cloth. Nuru and Hugo pushed through a crowd of demigods. She unwrapped Varian’s bandages, and Hugo almost threw up. The bleeding had stopped but the gash looked deep. The skin around the cut was a horrible shade of green.

“Varian…” He choked up.  _ He took that knife for me. How could I have let that happen? _

“Poison on the dagger,” he mumbled. “Pretty stupid of me, huh?” Nuru didn’t look amused as she started cleaning the wound.

After a few tense minutes, she stood up shakily. 

“That should do it. But we’re going to need some mortal supplies.” She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. “Normally, I would never steal-”

“I would,” Lance volunteered. Nuru glared but didn't fight. 

"At least leave  _ something _ . Get as much as you can. We've got a lot of people to treat, and more on the way," she said. Nobody disagreed. There was hardly a single demigod who hadn't already been wounded. Except Hugo.

"Come on, guys," Eugene said. "Let's give Varian some space. We've got a drugstore to raid- I mean visit. The crowd slowly filtered back inside, leaving Varian and Hugo alone.

"You're cute when you're worried," Varian muttered. "Your eyebrows get all scrunched together."

"Shut up, okay? You are  _ not _ going to die while I still owe you a favor," Hugo said, kneeling next to him. " _ Why _ did you take that knife?"

"You would've done the same for me."

It was true, they both knew it. A comfortable silence fell over the two. 

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

Hugo made sure no one was around before leaning in. "My Achilles spot. Varian, if you hadn't taken that knife, I would've died." His eyes widened. 

"I-I don't know, Hugo. I just had this feeling you were in danger. Where... where is the spot?"

He wasn't supposed to tell anyone. That's what Don said. But... this was Varian. If he couldn't trust him, he couldn't trust anyone.

"The small of my back."

He lifted his hand. "Where? Here?" He put his hand on Hugo's spine, making his skin tingle. 

"No, just a little lower." He moved Varian's hand down, to the spot that grounded him to his mortal life. 

"Oh." He moved his hand away, but Hugo held onto it.

"You saved me," he said. "Thanks.

They sat there, watching the sun rise over the silent city.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still technically working on this, I just wanted to get it out first and I'll change it later


End file.
